


Stay

by smarter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarter/pseuds/smarter
Summary: Just a playlist for my fav space idiots.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was my birthday present to myself, I hope you all like it!

Listen on: [tumblr](https://imperialroad.tumblr.com/dyad) | [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3t9sHp21fnmqjG7pgoHrXU?si=yPJPHPtMS4KV2MfYlrqxig) | [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLnckrk5hx1cuocj9-8rdLJ9c7XBLjyJQB)

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to find me on twitter [@kthreepio](http://twitter.com/kthreepio) and/or [@imperialroad](http://twitter.com/imperialroad)!
> 
> If you're still waiting on me to update my other fics, please be patient with me I'm working on it.


End file.
